Unexcepted Changes
by VampLover100
Summary: After Edward left Bella found out to things. One she was a mutant and Two she was adopted. Will she find love in this new chapter in her life? What happens with she meets the Cullen's again. Disclaimer: I don't Twilight or X-men Evolution
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: BPOV

He was gone. Edward was really gone. I tried to follow him but it was useless. I had lost him and I knew he wasn't coming back. Love life meaning was over.

I continued to walk after him even though I knew had no hope of catching him. I tripped over something fell down. I didn't have the strength to get up so I just laid there and curled into a ball. I don't know how long I laid there before I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella" I heard a deep voice call. "Bella my name is Sam Uley, Charlie sent me. Are you hurt?"

After I didn't answer, I felt myself being lifting off the ground.

"Bella honey are you alright" I heard my dad's voice say suddenly.

"Charlie" I whispered.

"I'm right here sweetheart"

That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

Charlie's Pov

I was so relieved when I saw Sam Uley walk out the woods holding my little girl.

"Bella honey are you alright" I asked her.

"Charlie" She whispered. She sounded so broken.

"I'm right here sweetheart"

I grabbed her out of Sam's arms and staggered under her weight but I didn't want to all I cared about was making sure my baby was alright.

"Maybe I should hold her" Sam suggested.

"I've got her" I said a little breathless.

I walked in the house struggling a bit before laying her on the couch.

"Charlie" I looked up to se Dr. Gerandy walking over to her.

"Dr. Gerandy" I greeted.

I watched as he checked her to make sure she was alright.

"She'd not hurt she just has a fever which should go away in a couple of days"

I nodded them remembered a rumor about the Cullen's leaving. I decided to ask Dr. Gerandy.

"Is it true" I whispered. "Did they leave?"

"Doctor Cullen asked us not to say anything." I nodded and sighed.

After everyone left I sat in a chair next to Bella. I couldn't believe the Cullen's left. Bella was in love with the Edward boy and really close with the rest of the family. I knew that he and the family meant the world to her. I knew it was gona be hard on her but I hope I could get her through it.

Well that's the first Chapter and I know it's short but I hope you guys like it.

PLEASE REVIEW  
***VAMPLOVER100***


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start would like to thank Elena0017 for my first review.**

Chapter 2: BPOV

I sat there just staring out the window. I could believe that Jake left me just like _he _did. He promised he would always be there and he lied. But somehow I always knew that he was gona get tired of waiting and realize he could do some much better than me.

I got up and grabbed my keys and got in my truck. Today I was determined to find the meadow.

A few minutes later I was on the familiar dirt road. Getting started was going to take longer without Jacob. I spent a good fifteen minutes studying the little needles on the compass face and marking on the now worn map.

When I was certain I was following the right line I set off into the woods. As I walked deeper into the woods I started getting hotter so I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist

I had covered at least four miles before I step through a low arch made by two vines maple, pushing pasted the chest high ferns into the meadow. It was the same place I'm sure but it wasn't nearly as beautiful without the sunlight but it was still amazing.

It was the same place but didn't hold what I had been hoping for.

The disappointment was nearly as instantaneous as the recognition. I sank down right where I was, kneeling there at the edge of the clearing, beginning to gasp.

There was nothing was special about this place without him. I wasn't exactly sure what I'd hoped to feel here, but the meadow was empty of atmosphere, empty of everything, just like everywhere else. Just like my nightmares. My head swirled dizzily.

At least I'd come alone. I felt a rush of thankfulness as I realized that. If I'd discovered the meadow with…. Well, there was no way I could have disguised the abyss I was plunging into now. How could I have explained the way the way I was fracturing into pieces, the way I had to curl into a ball to keep the empty hole form tearing me apart? I was so much better that I didn't have an audience.

I wrenched myself to my feet despite the pain. At precisely that moment, a figure stepped out from the trees.

"Laurent" I cried in surprised pleasure. I know I probably should have stopped at fear.

Laurent had been one of James' coven when we'd first met.

"Bella" He asked, looking surprised.

"You remember" I smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you here" He strolled toward me, his expression bemused. "Isn't the other was around? I do live here. I thought you went to Alaska"

He stopped about ten paces away. "You're right" He agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still I didn't expect… When I found the Cullen's house empty, I thought they moved on"

"They did move on" I finally managed to tell him.

"Hmmm," He murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

"Something like that" I said flatly.

"Do they visit often" He asked.

"_Lie" _The beautiful velvet voice whispered anxiously from my memory.

"Now and again" I tried to make my voice light and relaxed.

"The house smelt vacant"

"_You must lie better than that, Bella,"_ The voice urged.

"I'll mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry he missed you, but I probably shouldn't mention it to ….Edward, I suppose, he has such a temper… well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touché about the whole James thing."I rolled my eyes.

"Is he really" Laurent asked. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were stay in Denali" My voice was a little to high.

"I like Tanya very much and her sister Irina more….I has never stayed in one place for so long." He smiled. "But the restrictions are difficult… I'm surprised they can keep it up for so long. Sometimes I cheat"

"Oh" I said in a faint voice. I felt myself getting hotter. "Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked breathless.

"Yes" He said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."

"About what" I asked.

"About me killing you" He said casually.

I staggered back another step.

"She wanted to save that part for herself" He went on. "She has it out for you. I know, it seem backwards but your Edward killed her mate. I suppose she'll angry all the same."

"Then why won't you wait for her" I gasp as I felt myself becoming painfully hot.

"Well you caught me at a bad time, I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty and you do smell mouthwatering" He said as he couched.

As he lunged him self at me I felt the fire explode.

**Cliffy. I'm sorry guys but I could help it. But I hope you guys like the story so far.**

**Please Review  
**

*****Vamplover100***  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Professor X POV

I was sitting in my office when Jean and Scott came rushing in with Angela (Our newest member) behind him.

"Jean, Scott what is it."

"Cerebro picked up a mutant but.."

"But"

"She's showing sign's of being an Omega mutant"

I gasps how is that possible.

"Whats her name"

"Isabella Swan. She's 17 and lives in Forks Washington."

I felt myself pale.

"Professor what is it"

"I know her" I said along with someone else.

"Angela you first how do you know this girl?' Jean asked.

"She was one of my friend when I lived in Forks before I came here."

"Professor how do you know her"

"She's my daughter"

**Sorry for thye cliffy.**

**Please review**

*****Vamplover100*****


	4. AN

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter but I just wanted let you guys know that I will be puttting all my stories on hold except for Falling for a Volturi because I can't focus on all three stories and make them a good as I know they can be and keep my grades up. I really am sorry but I will continue them after I finish Falling for a volturi.

**That's it I hope you like it**

**Please review**

*****Vamplover*****


	5. Chapter 4

Unexpected Changes.  
Chapter 3  
**Professor X's POV**

"Wait what?" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Professor you never told me you had children" Jean said looking shocked and confused.

"When I was younger, 20 (Is that to young?)to exact I met a women name Elizabeth Marie Sombras (Shadows in spanish). She was a mutant, she could control the shadows. 

" Like me" Angela asked in suprise, I just nodded.

" She was the love of my life. Shorty after meeting we fell in love and got married. Soon after the wedding Elizabeth became pregnant, I was shocked but happy. But you could imagine my shock when I found out she was pregnant with twins girls, but we were also a little worried. Stryker and his men had been follwing us since we got got married." I paused to catch me breath. Everyone was listening to my story especially Angela.

"We had managed to find a place to stay during Elizabeth's pregnancy. She gave birth to the twins September 13th it was a very happy moment til Stryker and his team found us. Some how he had found us and it had to have been the worst timing . Elzabeth and I tried to fight them, but Elizabeth was still weak after giving birth to the twins and I couldn't fight them all on my own." I felt my eyes water as I remember that night.

"I remember Elizabeth screaming at me to take the girls and run, right before one of Stryders men shot her. Even though I didn't want to leave Elizabeth there I knew I had to keep the girls safe, so I took the girls and ran" I paused as I wiped the tears from my eyes and kept my head down.

"I was so heartbroken at losing Elizabeth but I knew I had to to stay strong for the twins. I tried to take care of them but after a year they still weren't showing signs at being mutants and I didn't know if I wanted them to be a part of this world if they didn't have to be. In that same year I had my accident that landed me in this chair and that helped me make me decision. I decided to put them up for adoption." I heard everyone in the room gasp.

"I made sure they had nice families before I left them. After that I haven't seen them except for the pictures their adoptive parents send to me once in a while" I finally looked up at everyone. While everyone else looked sad and upset, Angela looked like she was trying to figure something out.

" So if Isabella is one of your daughter whats you other daughters name?" Jean asked.

I looked a Angela as I answered Jean. " Her name is Angela Marie Xavior or Angela Marie Weber if you go by her foster parents name"

I watched as everyone's eyes widen in shock, they \ looked at Angela who was looking at me with some much pain and anger in hers eyes.

**I decide to Professor X a love life because in the movies he doesn't seem to have one. So i hope you guys like it.**  
**PLEASE REVIEW**  
*****VAMPLOVER100*****


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update hope you the chapter and Happy New Year.**

**Chapter 4: Angela POV:**

As I listen to the Professor's story, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I was really shocked when, I found out that his wife and I had the same power. What really made me sad was that, not only did he lose his wife; he had to give up his twin daughters.

I wonder if Bella knew she was adopted. I was broken out of my thoughts when, I heard Jean ask the Professor what his other daughters name was. He looked at me as he answered "Angela Marie Xavier, well Weber now."

I felt my heart stop, before it started pounding in my chest. I already knew I was adopted. I remember hearing my parents talking about it, when I was 13. I really shouldn't have been surprised, I mean when he said Elizabeth –well my mother- and I had the same power. Plus when I lived in forks people use to always say that Bella and I looked a lot alike.

I felt tears fill my eyes as I looked at my _father _as I felt rage clawing as me. "Why didn't you tell me" I said. "WHY? I'VE BEEN HERE A MONTH AND YOU HAVE YET TO TELL" I screamed at him. I saw everyone flinch as I lost control of my powers.

"Angela, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how" He said, trying to calm me down. I looked into his and could see he was telling the truth. I through myself into his arms and cried. I felt his arms, circle around me in comfort.

I don't know how long we stayed there before we heard someone clear their throats.

"I'd hate to break this up, but if your daughter is as strong as Jean says she is, then we need to hurry and get to her before she hurts someone or before Magneto gets to her first" Logan said.

"Your right lets go" Pro-Dad said. "Jean, Logan, Scott and Angela your coming with me. Storm I need you to stay here and watch the institute."

We all nodded in went to the jet. I buckled myself in my seat and prepare myself to see not only my best friend but my twin. I hope things played out right.

(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)

**Professor's POV:**

When landed somewhere and the in woods. I felt Jean lift my chair out of the jet and through the woods as we followed the tracker to find Bella. The tracker beep rapidly and we looked up to see Bella standing in the woods, looking deathly pale. As a dark skin man with red hair circle Bella.

I felt myself pale as noticed the man was a vampire I was about to send looking to get her when Jean stopped him.

"Professor Look" Jean said as her eyes widen in horror. I looked at Bella eyes and felt my heart stop.

"Oh no" I watched as Bella eyes turned pitch black, as the flames surrounded her and she slowly flowed into the air.

I watched as the Vampire tried to run but the flames quickly grabbed him turning him into ash.

"Dad, what's wrong "Angela asked, you could tell she was worried about Bella. I also noted that she called me dad, if weren't in danger right now, I would have jumped for joy- well not really- but now was not the time.

"The phoenix is inside her" I said.

"Professor how is that possible" Jean said, in complete.

"I don't know but we don't have time to dwell on it we have to get her down.

With those words the nodded. I watched as Logan jumped into a tree and went to lunge at Bella and just before he got close enough to her, she waved her hand and he went flying back. I watched as Scott tried to shoot her down but she sent back his way. Logan tried to distract while Jean tried to get her down but seconds later I watched as Jean and Logan fell to the ground screaming.

I looked over at Angela and saw her standing there in shock. Can't say I blame her technically this was her first mission. "Angela" I called her named and snapped her out of it. " I need you to use you power"

She nodded and I watched as the shadows slowly crept up on Bella and incase her. As Angela struggle to keep Bella inside the shadows around Bella, I tried to get into her mind, which proved to be really difficult. She had so many blocks on her mind. But finally just as Bella got free of the shadows, I was able to get into her mind and lock the phoenix away.

I watched as Bella slowly landed on the ground. I watched as Angela clasped from weakness and Logan and Jean stand up. Jean went to check on Scott and Logan went to pick up Bella. He picked her up walked next to me. Everyone stood next to me and stared as the passed out Bella.

"Professor, how is it possible she has the phoenix?" Jean asked.

"I don't know, but need to take her somewhere to lay down"

Everyone nodded and started the journey to her house.

**So Love it, hate it let me know all you have to do is push the Review button.**

*****Vamplover100*****


	7. Chapter 6

**Before I get into Chapter 5, I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed my chapter:**

**Elena0017**

**Angelina32**

**Wolflover17**

**YunaNeko**

**Piggy**

**CosmoGirl666**

**Dark Alana**

**Team werewolf and Vampire**

**CullenXvamp**

**Nemesis of Bellin**

**SeverusLovesHarry**

**TonksBellas**

**Hotgirlow**

**Hatsa**

**BeckaR**

**Legolas'sMione0233**

**MsIloveVampires**

**Lil-Blood-Sucker**

**X Blue Eyed Demon X**

**Jacksperluvr**

**Nameme**

**ShoshonaTheRose**

**AngelJJK**

**Tabpire**

**You guys are awesome and thank you guys so much for your support and I hope you like Chapter 5.**

**Bella POV:**

I woke up and was surprised to see that I was at home. The last thing I remember was Laurent lunging at me, right before I passed out. I quickly sat up; I groaned and grabbed my head. It felt like someone was pounding my head with a hammer and I couldn't make it stop. I could feel my eyes water as the pain got worst. I gripped my head and screamed as the pain continued to get worst.

I screamed in shock as I watched my dresser fly across the room and crash into a wall. I heard my bedroom door open and looked up to see Angela, my dad and two other people that I didn't know standing there looking at me.

**Angela Pov: (Sorry that I keep changing the POV but I just wanted to get this part in someone else's POV)**

We were sitting in the living room talking to Charlie, when I heard my dad groan.

"Dad, are you ok?" I said walking over to him.

"Bella," was the one word that came out his mouth. Right after he said that, we heard a crash from Bella's room.

We all ran to her room to see what happen. **(A/N Let's pretend that Bella's room is on the first floor.)** I opened the door to Bella's room and was shocked to see things flying around her room. I looked at Bella to see her sitting on her bed, clutching her head with tears in her eyes.

"Bella" Dad said, she looked up at him and you could see the look of pure horror in her eyes.

I was looking at Bella, when something outside caught my attention. I felt my eyes widen when I saw all the cars floating around outside.

"Professor, we need to get her under control, before someone notices" Logan said.

"I'm trying, but she's blocking me" he said, grunting. "Bella let me in" He whispered to her. She looked at him and you could tell she was trying to calm down. "Relax…now let me in"

After a couple of minutes, I heard my dad breathe a sigh of relieve. You could hear the sound of the cars dropping back down to the ground.

**Back to Bella's POV:**

After a couple of minutes I felt the pain in my head ease before going away completely.

"Bella are you okay" Angela asked me.

"What's wrong with me" I asked no one in particular. How was I able to do that? I mean after all I am just a weak human, that's why Edward left me.

"You're a mutant" The man standing next to Charlie said.

"She's a what?" Charlie said, snapping back to reality.

"A mutant" He said, like he was talking to a small child.

"Logan: Angela snapped at him.

"What? She asked what was wrong with her, so I told her" The man named Logan said. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Bella I….we" Charlie said looking at the man in the wheel chair. "Need to tell you something."

"Does it have anything to do with those men being here" I asked, he just nodded. He walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Bella, shortly after your mother and I got married, we found out that she couldn't have children. So we decided to adopt. "I felt my heart stop. I was adopted. How is that possible, I mean people always said I looked just like Charlie.

"Ok, I still don't get what this has to do with these people being here." Charlie didn't say anything; he just motioned for the man in the wheel chair to come over.

"Bella, this is your biological father, Professor Charles Xavier" I looked at the man who was my father.

"Hello Isabella" He said, kind of nervously. Normally someone calling me Isabella would bother me but now I'd rather be called Isabella instead of Bella.

"Why'd you give me up" I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

"I didn't want to, but at the time I didn't have a choice." He said.

"That still didn't answer my question" I said quietly.

"It's a long story"

"I'm listening"

He spent the next hour telling me about, how he met my mother-Elizabeth Marie Sombras- and how shortly after they got married; they started getting stalked by a man named Stryker. He told me about how she became pregnant and they had to go into hiding because of that Stryker guy. I felt my eyes water as he told me about how my mother was murdered by that Stryker man, only hours after she gave birth.

"Why did he kill her" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"He was already afraid of mutants because we were different but it became much worst when he found out, his son was a mutant, whose gift drove his mother insane, making her kill herself. So I guess you could say, that's his way of getting revenge." He said.

"That's horrible" I wiped the tears from my eyes, he nodded.

"Isabella, when your mother gave birth the twins" Char…_my father_ said. "I tried to raise you guys but after a year of you guys not showing any signs of becoming mutants, I thought it would be best it you guys didn't have to be brought in that type of world it you didn't have to." It took me a moment to understand what he.

"I'm a twin" He nodded. "Then where is my twin" I couldn't help but ask.

"Your twin is right here" He said, then pointing at Angela. I gasped as I looked at Angela. I could see they worry in her eyes. I was shocked but also happy. When I first moved here Angela was my first and only real friend here in forks. I felt like she was the only one who understood me.

I stood up and walked up to her and pulled her into asked.

"If I could choose anyone in the world to be my twin, it would be you" I said.

"How sweet" The man named Logan said rolling his eyes. We just ignored him.

"I've missed you Ang, where have you been?"

"Well I found out I was a mutant and our dad came to get me and took me back to the Xavier Institution, so that I could learn to control my power" She said smiling.

"Power?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, all mutants have one"

"What's exactly is a mutant" I asked confused.

"It's what you are; it's why you have your gift. Most of the people who are mutant got the trait from either one or both of their parents, but not always" Char... Father-that was going take a lot of getting use to- said.

"So you're telling me that I did that in my room" I said in shocked.

"Yes and if you come to the institute, we can help you control you power." Wait what?

"So you're here to take me away"

"You don't have to come, but it would be best, especially with how powerful you are" He said.

"I would really love to come but I can't leave Charlie" It was the perfect opportunity to get away from Forks and the memories of Edward.

"Bella" I looked at Charlie. "I think you should go" Charlie said slowly.

"But what about you….you'll probably starve without me" I said laughing through my tears. Even though he might not be my biological father, he's the man that raised me and I loved him.

"Bells, I'll be fine. You might not be my biological daughter but I still love you like you were my own and though I would love nothing more for you to stay, but you have to go with them they can help you" He said. I couldn't say anything, I just hugged him.

"I'll miss you" I whispered.

"I'll miss you too sweet heart, so make sure you visit me ok" I nodded and pulled away.

"Where is this school at exactly" I asked.

"It's in New York, Bella." Angela said smiling. "You'll love it there, plus it could give you a new start"

"Oh can we hurry up and get back to the jet" The one named Logan.

I looked at Angela" Do you want to help me pack" She nodded and we went to my room to pack.

It took me and Angela an hour to pack up everything I wanted to take with me.

"You got everything" Ang asked. I nodded and went to follow her out the room, when I stepped on a loose floorboard. I stopped and lifted it up.

"Bella what are you doing"

I gasped when I saw what was inside. It was the picture of me and Edward on my birthday and the CD he made for me.

"Oh Bella" She said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I felt anger flare inside me, that bastard, how he could promise me I would never see him again and then pull this stunt. If I ever saw Edward Cullen again, I would make him regret leave me. I was broken out of my thoughts when the picture suddenly caught fire. Angela screamed and jumped away from me.

"Bella how did you do that"

"I don't know maybe we can ask Professor Charles" She nodded and helped me take my things into the living room.

"Do you have everything" Charlie asked. I didn't say anything; I just walked up to him and hugged him. "I promise to call you as soon as I get there" He nodded before letting me go.

Angela grabbed my hand and we walked outside and I was shocked to see a big black jet outside. I didn't notice I stopped till I felt Angela tug on my hand. I turned back one last time and waved goodbye to Charlie. I followed Angela up the ramp and into the jet. As soon as we got inside the Jet Angela introduced me to the red girl and the boy with sun glasses.

"Bella this is Jean and that's Scott: guys this is Bella" She said.

"It nice to meet you" Jean said shaking my hand and Scott did the same.

"Yea, you too"

After Angela helped me get settled in my seat we took off. I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I can't wait to get to New York and start over. I looked at Angela and smiled, she smiled back at me.

**That's it for Chapter 5. Did you like Bella's and Charlie's emotional moment. Also I don't know if I mentioned this but Bella's a Jr. in high school, just to let you know. Anyway I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW**

*****VAMPLOVER100*****


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N There is concern about Bella turning into another Jean and I'm here to tell you that will not happen, I promise. So will that said I hope you guys enjoy chapter 6. This chapter is not for Jean lovers.**

**Bella Pov**:

It couldn't have took us more than an hour to get to New York, **(A/N I know it takes more than an hour to get to New York) **and the entire time Jean kept staring at me.

I watched in awe as we came upon a mansion, it was beautiful, even more beautiful than the Cullen's. There was a huge yard, they had a huge pool and they even had a tennis court. I felt my eyes widen in shock as the tennis court somehow opened up and we landed inside before it closed again.

"Angela, I want you to take Isabella to her room, then bring her to my office after she gets settled in" She nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator stopped, Angela was pulling down the hallway. Then she suddenly stopped at a door. She opened the door and I was shocked to how big the room was.

"Well I hope its okay with you that we have to share a room." She said nervously.

"It's okay Ang"

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

After Angela helped me get settled in, we were getting ready to go to our father's office, when to girls walked in. One girl had Brunette hair, she reminded me of a calmer vision of Alice. I felt myself smile, when I realized that I could think her name without feeling any pain. The other girl had pale skin and black hair with a white streak going through it. She had the whole Goth thing going for her.

"Hey Ang, we heard the new mutant is in your room" The girl that reminded me of Alice said.

"Yes Kitty, this is Bella, my twin sister" Angela said, introducing me. "Bella this is Kitty and Rogue"

"You never told me you had a twin sister. I'm Kitty nice to meet you Bella"

"Call me Izzy" I said, getting tired of everyone calling me Isabella or Bella. She nodded excitedly.

"Hi Izzy, I'm Rogue" I smiled and shook my hand. I could tell me and her were going to get along.

"Did you guys want to hang out" Kitty asked.

"Wish we could, but we have to go talk to Da-the professor's" Angela said, almost slipping.

"Ok maybe next time" We both nodded.

"See you around" Rogue said before walking out the room with Kitty close behind her.

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

"They seem nice" I said, when we were walking to our father's office.

"I've only known them for a month but, they're awesome" Angela said, with a smile.

We finally stopped at two double doors and Angela knocked.

"Come in"

We walked into his office to see him sitting at his desk, a dark skinned woman, with white hair standing behind him. The man named Logan was there so was Jean.

"Hello, Bella, Angela" He said.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to Orora"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" She smiled.

"You too"'

"Bella we asked you to come here to discuss some things" He said.

"Like what" I asked confused.

"Training and your gift"

"Training?" I asked.

"Well you'll have to learn how to defend yourself"

"Defend myself from what" I asked.

"There are people here who don't understand mutants and sometimes they try to hurt us or experiment on us. Then there are those who want you to use your gift for the wrong things." I really didn't know how to response to that so I just nodded,

"Ok" I said.

"You have to take extra training sessions with Logan to get caught up is that okay"

"Yea that's fine." I nodded. "Anything else"

It was an awkward silence till Jean broke it.

"Yea, Bella it's about gift"

"Part of your gift" My father corrected her.

"Bella you possesses what we call the Phoenix, that's how we found you. She only lives inside women who are both telekinetic and telepaths" Jean said. "She is extremely dangerous and we….."

"Not me" Logan and Angela said together. She ignored them.

"Think that it would be best if you let the professor put her away" Jean finished.

After Jean finished that sentence I felt anger course through me, anger that wasn't mine. It took me a moment to calm down.

"Put her away how" I nearly growled.

"Well, the professor can lock her away in the back of your mind" She said it like it was the best solution.

I felt the anger come back in full force and the room started to shake, as she tried to claw her way out. Angela ran over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No she doesn't want me to and neither do I" I said

"Bella you won't be able to control her, trust me I know" She begged.

"How do you know" I glared at her.

"Because I use to have the Phoenix and I hurt a lot of people because of her" She snapped.

"Maybe it's because you locked her away" I snapped, I didn't mean to but she was pissing me off.

"Bella, I didn't have a choice, she can't be controlled and if you don't lock her away people will be hurt" Jean all but screamed at me."

"Jean, its Isabella's decision" My dad said. You could tell that Jean was angry as she stormed out of the room. "Bella why don't I give you some time to think about it"

"I don't need to think about it, I want to learn how to control my powers, all of it" I answered confidently.

"Are you sure" Orora asked. I nodded.

"Okay we'll start your training tomorrow, is it okay that we introduce you to everyone at dinner tonight"

"Yea that's fine, what about school?" I asked.

"You can start right after you get your gift under control"

"Ok" I smiled.

"Dinner is in an hour, so why don't you guys get cleaned up" Angela and I nodded.

As we were walking out, Logan pulled me aside. "I'm glad you decided to learn to control you power" He said.

"Yea, me too" I smiled and walked back to Angela

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

**Logan Pov:**

After we landed Jean, the professor and I walked to the professor's office. We walked in to see Storm waiting for us.

"What happened" Storm asked, as soon as we walked into the room.

I could tell Jean was about to go into a 2 hour story, but before she could I cut her off.

"We she has the Phoenix" I said, in a short version.

"How is that possible" Storm asked confused. "I thought Jean had the Phoenix"

"We don't know, but we have to get her under control" Jean said immediately.

She was really beginning to piss me off. Always afraid of a little power, I listened to Jean plead with Xavier for 20 minutes begging for him to lock the Phoenix away. After another 5 minutes of the same argument, I tuned them out, till I heard Jean say "Logan back me up" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Personally I don't think you should lock her up"

"What? How could you say that? Do you remember how many people got hurt because of her" She all but screamed at me.

"So many people got hurt because you refuse to learn how to control you powers" I growled at her. "That might be the reason Jean no longer has the Phoenix and Bella does. Maybe she was tired of being locked away.

"That's a good theory, Logan" Xavier said. "Logan your right..." Jean was about to say something -_like always_-but he held his hand up. "We'll explain to the advantages and disadvantaged of having the Phoenix and then let her decide what she wants to do" I hope Bella decided to learn to control the Phoenix.

You could Jean was angry as she leaned against the wall pouting, but everyone ignored her.

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

10 minutes later Angela and Bella walked in together. I couldn't help but stare at Angela a little longer than necessary, she was so beautiful...wait I shouldn't be thinking about this, she's only 17.

I quickly cleared my thoughts; I didn't want the professor to know what I was thinking about his daughter.

I listened as Xavier explained to Isabella about the training and what not. I wasn't really shocked, that the professor wanted me to do her extra training. I watched as Jean explained to Isabella about the Phoenix. I was pissed that she was trying to make Isabella think that her power was a curse. It pissed me off even more when she tried to make it seem like we all wanted Isabella to lock her gift away.

"Not me" Angela and I said together. I looked over to her and winked at her, she blushed and turned around. I went back to listening to Jean bullshit argument.

After Jean finished her speech about why Bella should lock away the Phoenix, you could tell that Bella was pissed.

"Put her away how?" Bella growled at her.

"The professor could lock her away in the back of your mind" She smiled. Isabella looked like she wanted to punch her, when the room started to shake. I watched as Angela put her hand on Bella's shoulder to calm her down.

If you really looked between the two they looked a lot alike. They both had dark brown hair, brown eyes and their skin was the same...well almost the same, Angela's was slightly darker than Bella's and so were her eyes.

"Calm down" Angela gently whispered to her.

It took a moment before she finally calmed down and answered Jean.

After arguing for god knows how long, Jean stormed out because Bella refused to listen to her. I was glad she decided to try and control her power. After talking to her about school and what not Xavier let us leave, before Bella left I pulled her aside.

"I'm glad you decided to learn to control you gift, instead of locking it away."

"Yea me too" She smiled and grabbed Angela hand and walked away.

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

I was walking back to my room when I ran into Jean.

"How could you" She glared at me.

"How could I what, let the girl make her own decisions" I stated and kept walking.

"But, you know what the Phoenix can do and…."

I cut her off. "I know what it can do after being locked away for years"

"If I wasn't strong enough to control it, then she won't be either" Jean said, with a snug smile on her face she was starting to piss me off.

"I think you r just taking her side because you have feelings for her sister" Jean snapped.

"And I think you're just jealous because you won't be Xavier's favorite anymore." I growled and walked away.

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

**Phoenix Pov:**

I was so happy Isabella decided not to lock me away. I knew I had made the right decision in choosing her. Then again I would have picked anyone to get away from Jean, she thinks she's so powerful but as soon as she gets a little power, she runs away from it like a little girl.

After years of being of locked away, it kind of drove me crazy. But it's a good thing she did, because Jeans not strong enough to handle or accept this much power. But Bella is a very strong person, mentally, psychically, emotionally and even with her powers. I could tell me and her were going to get along great.

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

**Bella Pov:**

As we were walking back to our room, I could tell Angela wanted to ask what Logan and I talked about.

"So…..what did Logan want to talk to you about" Angela tried to ask causally. I decided to mess with her a bit.

"He asked me out" I said smiling.

"He….he what" Angela gapped at me.

I giggled. "I'm joking. He said he was happy that I didn't lock away the Phoenix"

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yes" I smiled. I giggled when Angela gave a sign of relief.

"So…..you have a thing for Logan" I smirked, she look like she was about to lie. "Don't lie to me" I told her seriously.

"Ok fine, I may have a little crush on him" She blushed, I started giggling.

"A little" I smiled raising my eyebrows.

"Ok a lot, but I don't think he would every like me, plus he probably wants someone his own age." Angela said, sadly. I could tell she really liked him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" I smiled.

"What do you mean" She asked confused.

"You'll see" I smiled.

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

**Bella Pov**

Angela showed me where the bathroom was, so that I could take a shower. I came back to the room to see that Angela had already set me clothes out. There was a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a red tank top, a black vest and red flats.

Normally I would never wear a skirt, but I decided that if I wanted a new start I could start with the way I dress. Plus I looked really nice.

"You look nice" Angela smiled, walking. She was wearing the same thing except her shirt and shoes were pink.

"Thank you" I said, looking in the mirror. "We're not going to be like those lame twins who dress alike all the time" I asked raising my eyebrow. (A/N Hope I didn't offend anyone with that comment)

"No never, but its fun to do it occasionally" I nodded. "You should let me straighten you hair" I nodded and sat down in the chair.

By the time Angela was done with my hair it was time to go down stairs. I was happy to see that only my father and Orora were downstairs.

"How are you girls" He asked as we sat down. "I know today was a little stressful"

"We're fine" Angela and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other and smiled.

We were talking when I heard tons of footsteps coming towards the dining room. I could see the curiosity in their eyes as they looked at me.

After everyone finally calmed down he started to talk.

"I have a couple of announcements to make before we start dinner" He said, folding his together. "I know this may come as a shock to you but Angela is my daughter and the girl sitting next to is her twin sister Isabella" It was quiet for a moment before everyone started talking at once.

"Calm down everyone" Orora said, standing up. It took a moment but they finally calmed down.

"Hey Professor, you never told us you had kids"" I look up to the boy with pointy ear, boy fur and a german accent.

"He just did Kurt" Kitty said rolling her eyes. I giggled as Kitty and Kurt continued to bicker back and forth.

"You'll get use to it after a while, they argue a lot" Angela whispered to me.

"Would you two shut up already" Logan said, as he walked in and sat down next to Angela. They stopped arguing instantly.

"Why don't you guys Introduce you self to Isabella"

A man wearing red tinted glasses stood up first. "I'm Scott Summers and I can shoot Lasers from my eyes." He said. "Also I am one of the teachers here."

"I'm Kurt, I can transport, see" I watched as he disappeared. "Up here" I looked up to see him hanging from the ceiling. I gapped at him.

"Get down fur ball" Logan said. I watched in amazement as he transported back to his seat.

"Well you already know my name" Kitty smiled. "I can phase through things" She got up from the table and walked through the wall and came back.

"Well you already met me" Rogue smiled. "I can copy other people's powers" She said looking down.

"That's so cool" I told her.

"Yea it would be if it didn't hurt people" She said sitting back down.

After about 15 minutes the introductions were finally done. One boy named Evan can shoot spikes from his hand; also, he was Ororo's nephew. Another boy could freeze things his name was Bobby. Ororo powers was by far the most fascinating, she could control the weather. Logan was by far the most unique, he has adamantium claws that come out if his hand –which is the strongest metal in the world-. He could also heal his self really fast, like a vampire I thought to myself.

I was really happy to see how easy it was to get along with everyone here.

"See I told you had nothing to worry about" Angela whispered to me smiling. I didn't say anything to her I just smiled.

"So Bella where are you from" Kurt asked.

"I'm from this small town in Washington called Forks"

"Hey Angela isn't that the same place your from" She nodded.

"So did you guys know you were twin sisters" The boy named Evan asked.

We both shook our heads.

"That's so crazy that you guys just so happen to live in that same state and city and not know your twin sisters" He said.

"Yea that is kind of crazy, because you guys look almost exactly the same" Kitty said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"So Bella whats your power" Rogue asked me and everyone got quitet.

I was about to answer when I heard my fathers voice in my head.

_You can tell them about your powers just don't tell him them about the Phoenix._

I was kind of shocked that I could hear him in my head. I looked at him before nodded my head that I understood what he was talking about.

"I'm telekinetic and a telepath" I said looking at Rogue.

"Like Jean" Kurt asked.

"Yea I guess" I shrugged.

"You guys might be like best friends since you have the same powers, Professor X say its really rare to have both telekinetic and telepathic abilities." The one name Bobby said.

"I wouldn't bet on it" I said looking down at my food.

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)**

After dinner me and Angela went back to our room and got ready for bed.

"It wasn't that bad was it" Angela asked, me as I got comfortable on my bed.

"It wasn't but I think that's only because everyone is so down to earth. Well except Jean"

Angela giggled. "Don't worry about her"

"I didn't plan on it"

After talking for couple hour Angela and I finally decided to go to bed. I'm so glad I decided to come here. Not only did I get my best friend back but I have a feeling I'm going to make a lot more.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 6 I hope you guys like it. I bet you guys are wondering why Bella is refering to the professor as her father already, its because she's not mad at him for putting her up for adoption, she understands that he simply couldn't take care of her. Aslo you might notice that Bella is a little more confident in this Chapter that's because I hate how inscure Bella can be sometimes. I also wanted to thank Radix for the idea to make Bella and Rogue Best friends. Well on tha note I hope you like the chapter and please review.**

*****Vamplover100*****


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bella Pov**

I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Bella, it's time to get up" I heard Angela say. "You have training."

I tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't go away. I groaned, but sat up anyway. "What am I supposed to wear?" I asked, Angela.

"Here, wear this" She handed me some black shorts and a black t-shirt. "You can wear this for now and then later we can take you shopping for some new clothes"

"You mean training clothes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No clothes" She said, glaring at my closet. "There's a way to dress comfortable, but stylish" I shrugged and continued to get ready.

!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_Q!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_~!

"I'm nervous" I told, Angela, as we walked down to meet Logan.

"Don't be, Logan's a good teacher, but he usually doesn't teach." She said.

"Why is he teaching me then?"

"Because Dad asked him to, he wanted us to be able to protect ourselves and Logan is the best person for that" I just nodded, not commenting on how passionate she sounded when she talked about Logan.

"How many kids has he trained" I asked.

"Well, with the private training, just me and you. Sometimes he subs through" I nodded.

We walked into the room to see Logan nearly killing a punching bag.

"About time" He said, looking up at me. I shrugged.

We started training, with Logan showing me some basics moves. I was surprised that I was able to pick up so quickly.

Training continued like that for the next couple of hours.

"Damn it" I cursed, as Logan pinned me again. Logan held out his hand to help me up. As I grabbed his hand, I started getting flashes of Logan's life.

I gasped, as the images and memories overwhelmed me. I let go of his hand hoping it would stop, but they just kept coming.

"Bella" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Logan, go get my dad"

After what felt like hours it stopped, just as my dad and Jean walked in.

"Bella…. What happened?" He asked, rolling over to me.

"I…..when I grabbed Logan's hand, I saw Logan."

"What did you see about Logan?" My dad asked.

"I saw everything, his memories, by the way you're really old" I said, looking at Logan.

"How is that possible, when I don't remember myself" Logan asked.

"She has to be lying then" Jean smirked.

"There is no way that you were able see all his memories, because they were destroyed. Even the professor couldn't get them back, so how is it possible that you could, when you've only known about your powers for 2 days."

I could feel the Phoenix trying to claw her way out. It took me a moment, but I finally calmed down.

"Why would I lie about something like that" I growled. "I didn't even know about his memories being destroyed."

"She's right" My dad said. "And for you to throw accusations at my daughter was uncalled for. I think you should go." My dad said.

"But…."

"Go" He left no room for her to argue.

She glared at me once more, before walking out. After she left, dad turned back to me.

"I'm sorry about that; she was a little frustrated that she couldn't help him"

"It's not your fault" I whispered. He nodded.

"If what you're saying is true, maybe you're strong enough to help Logan retrieve his memories." Then he looked at Logan. "That's if he wants to" Logan looked at the professor, then at me before nodding.

"Good after you get you gift under control, we'll get to work" We both nodded and went our separate ways.

(B&P)(B&P)(B&P)(B&P) (B&P)(B&P)(B&P)(B&P) (B&P)(B&P)(B&P)(B&P) (B&P)(B&P)(B&P)(B&P) (B&P)

"I'm can't believe her" Angela ranted. "I think she's just Jealous, because she's not daddies' favorite anymore, or maybe it's, because Logan got over his crush on her." Angela smirked.

"Logan used to like her" I asked in shock and disgust.

"Yep, Kitty said, Logan and Scott never got along because of it" Angela said. I could see she was jealous, as she talked about Logan's crush on Jean.

"Someone sounds a little jealous" I asked her smiling.

"I'm not" She blushed, turning her back to me.

"Sure" I smiled. "If it helps, I think he likes you too"

"Wait… What?" She looked, confused.

"Oh come on, you don't notice the way he looks at you when he thinks, no one is looking." I stopped walking.

"I think you're wrong. What would he want with someone like me, plus I'm too young for him." Angela said, sadly.

"Angela, he'd be crazy not to like you and the age thing doesn't matter if you both care about each other." I told her before pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Izzy," She said, using me new nick name.

I smiled, "No problem" I said before we continued to breakfast.

-Time Skip-

**Bella Pov**

It's been two weeks since that incident in the gym. After breakfast that day Angela told me about what happened to Logan and how he lost his memory. That made me more determined to learn how to control me gift, so that I could help Logan.

I guess that determination was exactly what I needed to control my gift. Now I almost have perfect control, it was still kind of hard not to read people's minds, but I got good enough that I was able to start school today. I was so excited.

I stood looking into my closet trying to decide what to wear. After a couple of minutes, I decided to wear, blacks shorts, with black stockings, a red white and green plaid shirt, with some heels and a jean jacket. **(A/N Link to outfit on profile)**

"Oh Bella, you look so pretty" I turned around to see Angela wearing, blue jean short, a simple white top and some gladiator sandals. **(A/N Link to outfit on profile) **

I smiled. "Thanks, you too"

There was a knock at the, I turned to she Rouge walk in.

"You guys ready for breakfast" Rouge asked. I nodded.

Rouge and I have become really close in the short amount of time I've been here. She's the only one beside, Angela, my dad and Logan who knows about Edward and the Cullen's.

She was a really good friend and I knew I could talk to her about anything.

Angela and I grabbed out book bags and walked to breakfast with Rouge.

- Breakfast-

As soon as I sat down, I got several good mornings."

"Hey Izzy, are you nervous for your first day of school" Curt asked, while his mouth was full of food.

"Kind of"

"It'll be okay" Rouge smiled at me.

"You have to watch out for the brotherhood though" Kurt said, in disgust.

"What's the brotherhood" I asked, confused.

There's Magneto, he's like the leader I guess you could say. He can control metal. Then there's Mystique, she's Magneto's right hand man, I guess you could say, she watches over the others when Magneto's away. She is a shape shifter so you have to watch out for her. Lance Alvers was described as a hotheaded prick that can cause earthquakes. I also found out from Kurt that he was Kitty's ex-boyfriend. There was Blob who they described as a fat kid who was really strong. I giggled when Kitty told me he use to have a crush on Jean.

There was one they called Toad because of his bad hygiene (as spike descried him) is the weakest out of all the brotherhood members. I mean really, how you can be threatening with name like Todd Tolanski is beyond me. There was also Wanda Maximoff who was one of Magneto's, her power was really unique but hard to describe. They told me about how Magneto locked her away in an asylum, because she couldn't control her powers. When Kitty told me that, I got pissed off, how could he do that to his own daughter?

Last but, not least Pietro Maximoff, who could basically run fast.

"He's an impatient, arrogant prick" Spike said, with hatred in his voice.

"I take it you don't like him very much" I raised an eyebrow.

"Spike and Pietro have been enemies even before they were mutants" Angela giggled.

"You guys spent 20 minutes telling her about the brotherhood, but not one of you has told her about what's really important." Rouge said curiously.

"The Fact that our school is filled with mutant haters" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Wait… What?"

"Iz, there are people who really don't understand us" Angela said softly. "They hate us because we're different"

"They won't try and hurt me will they" I asked worried.

"There are those who are stupid enough to try but they mostly call us names." Kurt said.

After the 101 on mutant haters and the brotherhood, we all left for school.

**Well that's the end of chapter & I hope you guys like it.**

**Please review**

*****VAMPLOVER100*****


End file.
